So What Now
by Zala Galeria
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a bother? What if this brother was sent to America after their parents death? Mostly Canon until TUE except Danny went into the portal at 9. Slow Updates be warned. Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lone man walked down Privet Drive and took a lighter out of his dark robes as he came to a stop in the rode. With each click a light went out on the street until none where left. A cat stared at him as he did so.

"I should have known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall." He said to the cat. The cat transformed into a woman with dark graying hair and a stern face.

"Good Evening, Professor Dumbledore." She greeted to him and started to walk down the street with him. "Are the rumors true, Albus?" She inquires

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good and the bad." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"And the boys?" She asked.

"Hagrid is bringing one. The other is headed to America to a cousin." He explained to her

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something like this?" She questioned.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore told her. A loud engine whines in the back ground and the pair turns to face it. A light is seen in the sky as the sound comes closer. A flying motorcycle lands on the street and comes to a stop.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." The giant man greets them form the back of the motorcycle as he takes of his helmet.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore

No sir, little tyke fell asleep over just as we were flying over Bristol. The other is already in America." Hagrid utters to him as he walks over to Dumbledore. "Try not to wake him. There you go." He continues as he hands Dumbledore the bundle that was in his arms. They started to walk to towards on the the houses on the street.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe leaving him with these people. I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are-" McGonagall tells him

"The only family he has." Dumbledore interrupts her.

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name." She finishes

"Exactly he's far better off growing up away from all that until he is ready." He says as he sets down the bundle on the door step of a house. Hagrid sniffles in the background.

"There, there Hagrid it's not really good-bye after all." Dumbledore tells him

"And what of the other boy?" McGonagall asks.

"Sent to a family in America. They will not know his heritage until the time is right and neither boy will know of their bond. Harry was the only one hit with the death curse. So there is only one boy who lived and only one that the wizarding world will know about." Dumbledore explains as he set down a letter on the sleeping boy. "Good luck, Harry Potter." He says to the bundle.

 **A/N: This is just the prologue message me if you think this should be continued or any errors you see in the story. Thanks for ready, hope you like. I will most likely come through and edit this again later.**


	2. Chapter 1 Growing up

**A/N; Thanks to all those that read the first chapter.**

 **RedBurningDragon; Yes though it won't be shown until the second year.**

 **Musicclover435; Thanks and I will try to continue this story. Be warned though I have been know to get bad writer's block and updates will be when I can,**

 **FairyFlare; Thanks for the review. My goal will be to keep this as interesting as possible. I already have a basic idea of where I want this story to go. So we shall see.**

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story.**

 **-Zala**

Chapter 1; Growing up

Danny Fenton

Daniel Potter was given over to Maddie and Jack Fenton. There he grew up happy and loved. When he was nine years of age, his adoptive parents completed the ghost portal. This would let them see a world unseen. Though when they tried to turn it on, it wouldn't. So Danny took a look inside, there was a great big flash and everything changed. His molecules got all rearranged. When he first woke up he realized, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys.

 **A/N Sorry. I started to write it out and it started turning to the theme song. So I just rolled with it :)**

Life was mostly good for the town's ghostly protector. That is until he came face to face with his evil future self. He fought hard and won in the end. But it came at a price. His friend and family was bound with ectoplasm to the Nasty Sauce container. He ran towards them, trying to turn ghost. The rings flickered out around his waist and he falls to the ground as he trips on a piece of rubble. The explosion rips through his loved ones and throws him back into the air. Darkness surrounds him as he losses consciences.

 **Amazing line break. Cookies for every one .**

A slow beep greets Danny's ears as he comes to and a harsh light is felt on his eyelids. He slowly cracked his eyes open and takes a look around the white room. His eyes found the violet eyes of one of his best friends. They where red from crying and she had his hand in hers.

"Sam what happened?" Danny asked.

"Danny I am so sorry. Your parents, your sister and Tuck are gone" She sobbed out to him, fresh tears streaming down her face. Memories of the fight rushed into Danny's head and he withdrew himself from Sam. Tears started to stream down his face as he curled in on himself.

"I wasn't fast enough to save them, At least you were not there." Danny chokes out.

"Yeah the one time my parents actually manage to put me into lock down." Sam replies back as she hugs Danny. He tries to pull away from her but she doesn't let him. After a few minutes the door opens and they break apart. A man with a long gray bread and he was in a long robe.

"Danny Fenton, Sam Mansion" He says to them.

"Yes" They say together. "Who are you?" Danny continues on. With out a word, he hands them a letter. Each of the letters has their name upon it. They each open them up and read what is inside.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts." He tells them

"What?" Sam says processing what is happening.

"You both are wizards or witch in Ms. Mansion's case." He informs them

"That would mean that magic is real." Danny says processing what is happening. First his evil self, now this.

"Yes, and I hope to see you at Hogwarts in the fall." He says and walks out the door. After a moment, Vlad Master waltz in wearing an expensive suit and his silver hair tied back into a low pony tail.

"Little Badger." Vlad greets Danny, ignoring Sam. "I guess now you are going to be coming with me." He goes on.

"I am not going any where with you, Fruitloop." Danny replies back thinking back to the creation of his evil self.

"You have no where else to go." Vlad quips back at him.

"Yes, I do. I have been excepted to a school in England which means I don't have to." Danny informs him.

Then tell me where are you going to stay when you don't have school. I doubt they will let you stay there all year." Vlad retorts back at him.

"He can stay with me and I don't care what my parents say." Sam states to him with a glare.

"We shall see little badger." Vlad says and leaves the room with out another word.

 **A/N Thanks for reading. To be honest I am amazed that I managed to get this chapter out as fast as I did. If you notice any errors or have questions, review and I will look at it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy where I am headed with this**

 **-Zala**


	3. Chapter 2 Vlad and Birthday

Chapter 2 Vlad and Birthday

 **FairyFlare: Hogwarts is no where near ready for the craziness that is headed its way and lets just say that things are definitely going to get interesting there.**

 **Musicclover435; Thanks. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed this chapter.**

 **Now to the story.**

Danny

Danny just had been released from the hospital after staying overnight and is now sitting in the Manson living room. For some odd reason the hospital didn't question Danny's abnormal vitals that being half-ghost gave him. Sam's parents, Pamela and Jeremy, sat on the couch, reading the letter Sam had received from Dumbledore. Danny and Sam sat on either side of them in the chairs that flanked the couch.

"Sam, we need to talk." Pamela told her daughter once she was done reading the letter and continued with; "I was a witch from England but I fell in love with your father. My parents didn't like that idea and I was disowned. I came to America with your father, leaving that world behind. I have a small fund set aside in case any of my children had magic as well. You can use this fund to get your school supplies."

"What about Danny? Vlad want to take him and trust me when I say this those two don't get along." Sam asks.

"He can use the money as well. Though I don't think there is much we can do about Vlad. Who knows he could be better than you think." Pam explains

"I am never going with him. I am never going to turn into that." Danny said with mumbling the last part. No one heard him, luckily

"Why are you so against going with him?" Jeremy asked to him. Danny looked down at his feet and closed his eyes.

"He is a fruitloop and something bad will happen if I do go with him. I can't say what just please trust me on this, Mr. Mansons." Danny replied

"How about this Mom, I will not where goth clothes for a year when I am at home. In return you help us prevent Vlad from taking Danny." Sam offers to her parents. Her mother's eyes light up at the idea.

"I can pay my way in the non-wizarding community. I know most of my parent's inventions and I can take care of myself. I just need help with preventing Vlad from taking me since I am still underage." Danny says in a monotone, pushing down the emotions that feel his chest. Any thoughts of his parents brought up dark emotions and memories of what happened that day.

"Alright we will help in return Sam will more normal and proper clothes when she is home for the next year and Danny will have to stay with us. Child Protective Services will be watching us closely and if we let you stay by yourself than they will deem us unfit to take of care of you." Pam answers to Sam and Danny.

"Danny you can stay in one of the guest bedrooms. We will sort out every thing with Vlad." Jeremy states to them and calls for the butler to show him to said room.

"Sam we have some clothes to pick out for you now." Pamela said happily.

Danny left the room and is led to a room. The butler tells him that this will be his room for now and leaves him to his thoughts. He sits down on the bed that sits in the middle of the far wall and takes a look around. Two other doors lead to other areas of the room. Most likely a bathroom and closet, Danny thinks to himself in no mood to explore. A few moments later his ghost sense goes off and he blots up to his feet. He goes into a fighting stance and transforms into his other half.

"No need for such a reaction, Daniel." Vlad says to him appearing before him in his ghost form. "Just because you have the Mansons on your side doesn't mean that I still won't get you on my side."

"Vlad, I will never be your son. You are a fruit loop." Danny shouts letting off an ecto blast at Vlad. In response Vlad phased out of the room and fly high into the sky. Danny flowed him.

"So that is how you want to play, little badger." Vlad answers back at him with a creepy smirk and duplicates himself. Danny is surround by six Vlads who all let off ectoblasts at the same time. Danny quickly put up a shield around himself to protect himself. The blasts bounded off of the shield back into the clones destroy them. The original Vlad absorbed the blast back into the shield that he formed in front of him.

"I think that is enough for now, Daniel. Just know this I always get what I want one way or another." Vlad says with a yawn, telaporting off. Danny sighed and flew back to his new room.

Months passed with out word from Vlad. The Mansons managed to keep custody of Danny for the time being. Soon it is his birthday and receives a few gifts for Sam's parents. A journal from Jeremy and a trunk for his stuff form Pamela. Sam gives him a framed picture of his parents, tucker, sam, and him all having a good time with a note on the back. Remember the good times and know that you will never turn into him. You hold to much love in your heart to do so- Sam is what it says.

The best gift is found later that night as Danny enters his room. On his bed is a bundle of clothes and what looks to be a note and a wand. He picks up the letter and starts to read;

Dear Daniel,

Happy Birthday, the items before you are my presents for you. These are some new clothes for your ghost form. I know the jumpsuit is becoming tight on you as you have grown. The wand is specially made for you and you will be the only person who can ever weld it. I am sorry that I could not save your loved ones but all is as it should be.

-Clockwork

Once finished with the letter, he sets back down on the bed and picks up the wand. A chill runs ups his spine and he feels like he is greeting an old friend. A smile graces his face a moment before going back to a frown. He puts it back down and looks down on the pile of clothes in front of him. Changing into his ghost form, he takes of his old jumpsuit and place on the new clothes.

A long sleeved shirt that carries his symbol covers his torso. White fingerless gloves cover his hands and long loose black pants go onto his legs. The pants are held up by a white belt that had a loop to place his thermos on and green belt buckle. These pants then go over white combat boots. The last piece is a cloak that cover his shoulders. The outside is black with a white inside and the hood of the cloak can completely cover his head.

 **A/N Next chapter is going to Diagon Alley and seeing the wizarding world for the first time. Hopefully this is still good and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and Vlad is definitely up to something. :) Harry's Story stays the same until they reach Hogwarts so I am not going to do any scenes with him yet. Have a great day and thanks for reading.**

 **If you see any errors please let me know.**

 **See you next time. Zala**


	4. Chapter 3 England and Magic

Chapter 3 England and Magic

 **Man I am on a roll with these updates. I wasn't expecting to be able to get them out this fast.**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter and enjoy this next chapter.**

 **-Zala**

Sam and Danny departed from the plane, closely followed by Sam's parents. Half a month had passed since Danny's birthday and they where now in England. The London airport is busy with people going to and fro. They had to carefully navigate through the crowd in order not to get separated. The Mansons got a place here London that way to reduce travel time between Hogwarts and home for their daughter. All of their items had been sent there and all they currently carried where travel on bags. hey had a car waiting for them as they stepped out into the street. Quickly they entered the car and headed for their next destination.

"So where are we going?" Sam asks from the back seat. She is wearing a light purple dress that went down past her knees and had little flowers going across it. Matching heels where on her feet. To Danny she kept looking out of place in this kind of clothing even if she had been wearing them for the last 4 months now. Danny himself was the one that was more goth with a black long sleeve shirt and matching pants. Combat boots covered his feet.

"First to the new house and then tomorrow we are going to go to Diagon alley." Pamela responds and the car ride goes back into silence. Soon they reach a large house that was a ways out of the busy town center. The nearest house seemed to be a few miles away from the house. A long gray drive way led to the front door of the house and a garage sat on the far right side of the house. Servants where standing out waiting for them.

"Danny there will be a place for a lab here to work on project if you want. Maybe even rebuild the portal if you want to." Jeremy tells me as the car comes to a stop. Danny nods his head and exits the car followed by Sam. They dismantled the original portal after the accident. The also put Fenton works under lock down with only Danny being able to enter the building. "I can have one of the servants show you where it is along with your bedrooms if you want." He continues as we walk toward the house.

"Sure." Danny answers. Jeremy motions for one of the servants and tells the maid his commands. She motions for them to follow them. First she shows them to Sam's new room. The walls where painted dark purple and black carpet donned the floor. The same furniture from America sits in the room. Sam smirked at the sight of the room.

"Alright lets go see what they did to your room." Sam said. She had managed to win the battle of the room. Her mother had wanted to make it pink and frilly. A perfect room for a little girl. Sam want more of a dark room that fitted her nature of being a goth. Her grandmother had taken Sam's side as well. A smile goes across his face but quickly disappears again. The lasts couple of months Danny has not really smiled, no matter what Sam tried. Next they headed Danny's room.

There where light blue walls with a dark blue carpet. Astronomy posters covered the walls and glow in the dark stars over the ceiling above Danny's bed.

"Nice now to the lab." Danny tells with after a quick glance at the room. They head back into the hallway and are led down to a basement. There is one giant room at the bottom of a flight of stairs. The walls are cover in metal and tables line the walls. All except the far one that is.

"This room is separate from the rest of basement. Do you need anything else?" The maid asks us and they shake their heads no. With that she curtsy and leaves the room.

"Should we go explore the rest of the house now?" Sam asks us. Danny nods his head in agreement and they leave the lab.

 **Line Break; The story will continue on below, Hope you are enjoying.**

The next day they found themselves outside a run down looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Sam and Danny look at each other questioning. They don't say anything though and follow Pamela into the building. Jeremy decided to stay behind with his mother that came in that day from the states. The room that they entered to is full of strange people. They glance at them but other wise ignore their group. Pamela ignores them as well. Sam and Danny follow her lead and are led into a back alley. Pam takes out a stick out of her glove. The other two don't even now how she hid that up there. Sam's mother then started to touch the bricks in the back alley. The bricks then start to move out of the way, revealing a busy street.

"First we need to go to Gringotts, and then wands. I will let you two go get the wands while I will get your supplies. Lastly we will get your robes for school." Pam explains to us as we walk down the street toward a large white building with the name Pam just told them on it. Danny and Sam decided not to tell her about his wand just yet.

"So Gringotts is the wizard bank then?" Sam asks her mother.

"Yes, it is the only one and there is no place safer." Pam explains as they enter the bank. Creatures run around about on their business.

"What are they?" Danny asks

"Goblins." Pam answers. They come to a stop in front of one of the creatures at far end of the bank.

"We need to make a withdrawal from my vault." Pam says to the creature.

"And your name?" the goblin responded back.

"Pamela Dayius, and this is my key to the vault." She tells him.

 **Another Line break**

"Alright Ollivanders is that way. There you will be able to get your wands. I am going to get your supplies." Pam says pointing down the street, and hands some of the coins to Sam. Pam had already given them the rundown for wizard money when they where headed to the vault. Sam and Danny nod their heads and head down where she pointed. Soon they saw the shop that she mentioned and enter the building. Shelves jut out from the back and are filled with boxes to the brim. A small man appears from the back of the store.

"Welcome to my store, young miss and sir. My name is Ollivander." He introduces himself to them.

"I need to get a wand." Sam says to the man.

"What about you young sir?" The man asks Danny, looking at him.

"I already have one." Danny said pulling out his hand from the jacket that he was wearing.

"May I see it?" Ollivander asks. Danny hands it over to him, curious to what Clockwork had given him. "Hm, 11 inches blackthron and it has an interesting core. Thestral Tail hair if I am correct. I have only heard of wands with that in it. Most wont be able to recognize it and it might be in your best interest if you keep it that way. If I may ask where did you get such a wand? " Ollivander continues to Danny and hands him back his wand.

"It was a gift.' Danny responds back to him.

"A rare gift at that." Ollivander says looking at Danny seeing if he would say anything else. When he did not answer, Ollivander looked over to Sam. "Alright then lets get the young lady a wand then." He goes on and heads into the shelves looking at what he had. Taking a box out, heads back up front to them. He takes the wand out of the box and hands it to Sam.

"What do I do with it?" She asks as she takes it from him. Ollivander doesn't have to answer as a warm glow surrounds her.

"You have found your match. 10" acaica with a dragonheart string core." Ollivander explains to her.

"Was a dragon killed to make this wand?" Sam asks with a glare at Ollivnder. She was upset that a creature might have given their life to make this wand and the wizard that did was not fair in the poor creatures death.

"No it was not. The dragon lived a good life before a natural death" Ollivander explains to her, shrinking a little from her glare. Danny stopped her from saying anything farther and they paid for the wand.

Soon they met back up with Sam's mother and she had a cart of supplies following her. The rest of the trip went smoothly and soon they where headed home for the night.

 **A/N Alright this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter Danny and Harry will meet for the first time and they will be sorted into their houses. If you have any questions or notice any errors please review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Oh and the image on the story is Danny's new outfit.**

 **-Zala**


End file.
